


glass prisms

by In_The_Gardens_of_Inspiration



Series: (making/breaking the) window of opportunity [3]
Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (eventually... we'll get there!), At Some Point Bakugou does get charadev, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Bakugou Katsuki is a Bastard, Gen, Ichigo Can Have A Little All-Encompassing Rage, Ichigo and Tsuna are now cousins according to their MHA'verse papers, Kurosaki Ichigo has Sky Flames, Kurosaki Ichigo mas multiple zanpakutou, Kurosaki Ichigo-centric, Midoriya Izuku has Lightning Flames, Midoriya Izuku has Sky Flames, Midoriya Izuku-centric, Nondescript Depictions of Suffocation/Drowning, Oops again, POV Alternating, Protective Kurosaki Ichigo, Protective Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi-centric, Tsuna and Ichigo are just too powerful lmao, Unsealed Sawada Tsunayoshi, as a treat, at some point.... soon...., i said what i said, oops forgot to tag that one earlier lmao, surprise!!!, the older brother vibes are now off the charts, this is gonna be so cathartic and self-indulgent oh my god, twelve y/o's have like no chill, y'know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_The_Gardens_of_Inspiration/pseuds/In_The_Gardens_of_Inspiration
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, unfortunately, wasn't a stranger to waking up in a completely different world. After the Future Affair was taken care of, he really did expect to end up back home, somewhere safe and familiar.Where he wound up though...Thankfully, it wassafe, but familiar?Nope!Not at all.(Or, a(defenestrate the) window of opportunityAU, where instead of just Ichigo getting tossed into the BNHA'verse, I decided to throw IchigoandTsuna into Izuku's story!)
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo & Kurosaki Ichigo & Kyouka Suigetsu & Muramasa & Murciélago & Zangetsu, Kurosaki Ichigo & Midoriya Izuku, Kurosaki Ichigo & Midoriya Izuku & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kurosaki Ichigo & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: (making/breaking the) window of opportunity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583485
Comments: 49
Kudos: 336





	1. white glass

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self-control! :D
> 
> ( _oh no, lmao_ ,, OTL _whoops_ )
> 
> I also was recently on a KHR kick, and had a thought: 'what if (dt)woo but Tsuna?'
> 
> Here I am, about 5 days later, with two chapters for a fanfic of my own fanfic; and with more chapters of both _prisms_ and _defenestrate_ to come. Ack.
> 
> _  
> ~~[(.... I should probably fix the Zangetsu tags,,, but I am also a lazyass, so we'll see...)]~~  
>  _

It certainly wasn't the first time he'd woken up in a hospital bed- _thanks Reborn_ \- but it wasn't where he anticipated being.

He had regained consciousness slowly, feeling the mildly scratchy sheets beneath his hands, the soft, but cheap, pyjamas he wasn't wearing before.

The room he was in had the standard sterilized-hospital smell.

Opening his eyes was a bit of a struggle, after blinking a few times, his eyes adjusted to the light.

The room he was in was cheerily decorated, with soft blues, happy yellows, and plastic stars stuck onto the ceiling.

He blinked again, and tried to push himself up.

He almost fell back against the bed when he heard a young boy's voice from somewhere on his left.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Hiie!"

It was embarrassing, but he couldn't hold back the squawk that bubbled up from his throat at the sound. Reborn would _not_ be impressed with him.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

The boy sounded sheepish.

Tsuna willed his heart to slow its beating back down; and he turned to look at the boy.

He was a little baby-faced, with doe brown eyes underneath a riotous mop of _very_ orange hair.

Taking a moment to collect himself, he replied. "It's okay, I get spooked pretty easily."

A beat of silence passed. The rush of traffic and the bustle of the hospital filled the empty space.

It was then broken by a startled shriek.

"HIIE!! What the hell?! Why do I sound like a child!?"

He stared plaintively at his companion, who raised an eyebrow and gestured back at him.

"Uh, dude, look at your hands..."

Sitting up fully, Tsuna could see that for all intents and purposes, he **_was_** a child again.

His hands found their way into his hair, a whine building in his throat. ' _Was it a curse- what the hell?_ '

Simply put, waking up as a small child again also wasn't what he expected.

The rest of the afternoon and evening passed by in a blur.

* * *

His roommate's name was Ichigo, and actually was in the same boat as Tsuna.  
  


It was hard to say anything to each-other when all the doctors and nurses were sweeping in and out of their room to check on them and ask them questions.  
  
  


Sleep that night was predictably hard to come by for both boys, what with all of the emotional upheaval and general poking and prodding; and in the dimly lit room, Tsuna could barely make out the redhead's form. He was sitting up, staring at the be-starred ceiling, with a wistful look on his face.

  
  


"I don't know how I woke up here, but here I am anyway... Heh, it's funny.. in a not-at-all kind of way... _Ah man, I miss my sisters.._."

  
  


Tsuna didn't think he was meant to hear that last part.

  
  


"Yep, when I went to bed I was seventeen and taller than four-foot-flat... This is just some kind of horseshit."

Ichigo shook his head then stretched, turning to face Tsuna. He sat cross-legged, with his head leaning on his hands, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  


"So, uh.. what are you in for?"

  
  


Tsuna blinked, feeling a little wrong-footed, unsure if he heard the other boy correctly.  
  


"Um, what?"

  
  


Ichigo rolled his eyes, but not in a malicious way.  
  


"I'm six years old again, and I haven't had a sleep-over with someone that isn't either of my baby sisters since I was probably six the first time 'round. Sue me for feeling a little childish, but I am curious about my 'cellmate'."  
  


He punctuated himself with a shrug. ( _Technically, that wasn't 100% true, but it also wasn't 100%_ false, _but Tsuna didn't have to know._ )

Tsuna got a slightly mixed feeling from that statement, but he also didn't know enough about Ichigo to want to refute it; he didn't see the harm in humouring the boy's odd question though.

"... Last I remember I was fourteen and trying to get home from a trip gone a little... sideways."

Ichigo nodded, a sage air about him, "There certainly are those."  
  


That wise feeling was broken a moment later by him leaning over to stage-whisper in a conspiratorial tone. "So, have you heard anything about 'quirks', because I've had to fend off answering about mine since I've been awake."

' _That was fair..._ ' he mused. Tsuna did, however faintly, remember hearing a nurse ask about his quirk, but he had no clue either, and he told Ichigo as such.  
  


He felt a little awkward being the only one laying down while they were talking, and sat up against his pillow.  
  


Sitting up afforded him a better look at Ichigo, too.  
  


... It almost looked like the redhead had _tattoos_ \- but that _couldn't_ be right, could it?

  
  


Ichigo spoke again, his voice was soft and thoughtful, looking down at his arms. "I wonder if it has anything to do with these...."

  
  


Tsuna could see him staring at the backs of his hands, a small furrow to his brow, as he concentrated on whatever it was that he was doing.  
  


A strangled yelp left Ichigo when all of a sudden several swords appeared in his lap.  
  


Tsuna squeaked, looking about as startled as Ichigo did.

His tone was a little choked and more than a little reverent, giving a vulnerable look to the swords. " _Holy shit, I- I thought I lost you..._ "

Tsuna squeaked again when one of the swords lit up with a magenta-ish glow. The light growing and stretching into about five blobs, which then coalesced into human-shaped figures, that then resolved themselves into people.  
  


' _Hiee! How can he be so calm- what the_ hell _\- did he just summon some guys- **what**?!!_'

The swords in Ichigo's grasp were knocked to the floor with a quiet clatter, and the boy launched himself at two of the men crowded on the bed.  
  


"Zangetsu! I'm so sorry- I wasn't good enough, I wasn't strong eno-"  
  


His apologies were cut off by him being enfolded into a hug, with one of the men, Zangetsu, Tsuna supposed, hushing him and drying his tears. The other man sighed, carding his free hand through Ichigo's hair.  
  


"Y'know it always rains when yer upset, King..." There was a slight grunt of pain, and Tsuna guessed that he got elbowed or something.  
  


The man grumbled something Tsuna couldn't hear, before he took a more soothing tone of voice. "It's alright, ya know? We're here for ya now. You know what yer limits are."

  
  


He distinctly felt like he was intruding on a moment, and so averted his eyes. Coincidentally, the other three must have been of a similar mindset, since Tsuna's gaze met theirs. He shivered. ' _That's an intense look... and a scary mask..._ '  
  


' _Was that what poked my Hyper Intuition- the magically summoned sword-guys?_ '

  
  


To avoid looking at any of the other occupants of the room, Tsuna decided to follow suit as Ichigo had done, and stare at his hands.  
  


With everything seeming to happen all at once, he now had a moment to _exist_ and think about it...  
  


... Now that he thought about it, he noticed his Intuition was a lot sharper than usual, almost like he was in Dying Will Mode or Hyper Dying Will Mode- his thoughts were clearer and he felt less... empty and cold...

' _Did_ -'  
  


Shock filtered through him, mind racing a mile a minute.  
  


' _Was the seal_ -'

  
  
  


His eyes widened, and he focused, trying to call up that calm state of mind that slipping into his Flames always brought.  
  


In a flicker, there was a small bloom of Sky Flames over his hands, and probably on his head, and the familiar collected warmth settled over him like his mantle.  
  


_He_ really _was unsealed_...

  
  


Ichigo was finally feeling calmer, if slightly more embarrassed, buried in the hug that he was, when he heard Hollow-Zangetsu ask him something.

  
"Hey King, is that new?"  
  


' _Is what new?_ ' he thought.

And, rather more eloquently, said: "Mmwhat?"  
  


  
Muramasa cut Zangetsu off.

  
  
"Your new roommate appears to have immolated himself."

  
  
"He what!?" Ichigo yelped.

  
  
He pushed himself out of the hug, whipping around to face Tsuna's bed, expecting the worst.

  
Instead of seeing a burning corpse, he instead the brunet sitting there calmly and unharmed, if a bit on fire.

  
"Hey Tsuna, what the **fuck**?!"

Conversation, though a little awkward, did pick back up and flow; and in the morning, when a nurse came by with breakfast and more questions, he found the boys curled up together on Ichigo's bed out cold.

  
( _There was no trace of any bigger bodies in the room, no sign of a certain orange not-fire having ever touched the boys, or their bedspreads in the pre-dawn morning._ )

(As luck would have it, Ichigo was also a Sky.)

* * *

_"Do you want to stick together? You're the only person I know here."_

_"Safety in numbers? Yeah, sure."_

* * *

* * *

From the doctor's files:  
  


Doctor Hanakawa Hajime observing **KUROSAKI, ICHI**. and **KUROSAKI, TSUN**.,

Thursday, July 23rd, 2XXX

[Play recording? **Y** /N]  
  
**||||**

> "So... Kurosaki Ichigo and Tsunayoshi. Maternal first cousins, quirks are Soul Severance and Soulfire, respectively.
> 
> "Ages 6 and 5, though, Tsunayoshi's birthday is in October.
> 
> "They seem well-educated for their age, if a little ignorant of quirks, despite having them- not too unusual I suppose, especially for small municipalities.
> 
> "Ichigo's quirk is manifested as markings that look like tattoos, located on his arms. These markings can 'produce' swords from certain places, namely the backs of his hands, his wrists, and mid-way down his left forearm. I'm not sure how safe that is, but it is a part of him... Maybe suggest to foster families to enrol him into swordsmanship lessons....
> 
> "On the other hand, Tsunayoshi's quirk passively manifests as an orange glow to his irises, and actively as an orange aurora of 'aura', which acts as a boost to how fast he processes the world around him.
> 
> "The two don't want to be separated in foster homes, so we're currently waiting to hear about possible placements in the meanwhile.
> 
> "Ichigo is a little headstrong and Tsunayoshi's a little shy, so we don't want them to develop any co-dependent habits, especially if they end up living with different foster parents...."

* * *


	2. green glass

One thing Tsuna had to note was that time flew when you're a kid, like, one minute, you're five years old, and getting released from a hospital in a whole new world; and the next thing you know, you're thirteen again, you know aikido far better than you ever expected to, and you're enrolled ( _back_ ) in middle school.

Also known as hell on earth. ( _Why no, Tsuna wasn't biased, why do you ask?_ )

' _On the plus side,_ ' Tsuna thought wryly, ' _at least there isn't a Hibari-sempai here._ '

( _... Sure, there wasn't a Hibari- but at what cost?_ )  
  


* * *

  
Ichigo had to admit, he wasn't quite looking forward to slogging through classes with a bunch of snot-nosed prepubescent brats.  
  


Sure, having his 'cousin'- ( _who, might he add, was_ much _more agreeable than Uryuu_ )- suffer with him was a morale boost, but it didn't lessen the tedium of holier-than-thou twelve-year-olds trying to be the big man on campus.

And speaking of twelve-year-olds with attitude problems... There was one in every school- some schools had one in every class....  
  


Aldera Middle School, to which the Kurosaki cousins were enrolled in, happened to have a particularly... volatile... one.

  
  


Bakugou Katsuki.

  
  


' _Man, it's the first day of classes, doesn't he have_ any _chill?_ ' Ichigo thought, a neutral expression on his face as he looked out at the drama attempting to unfold.

  
The sound of fireworks going off broke the morning calm.

The classroom was full to the gills with _bloodthirsty monsters_ \- pardon me, _twelve year-olds_ \- watching with rapt attention at the pre-class show.

Tsuna felt very awkward, standing beside his cousin. Not because of Ichigo, of course, but...

There was a blond _twerp_ with red eyes trying to intimidate Ichigo.

Keyword: 'trying'.

(Unfortunately for Mr. Explodey, Ichigo had seen too much to be any kind of fazed by Baby's First Power-Play.

That didn't stop him from making the attempt anyway.)

"HAH! What did you say, you shitty extra? Where do you get off thinking you're better than me?"  
  


Ichigo raised an eyebrow, shooting a look to Tsuna over Blondie's head.  
  


"Uh, when did I ever say I thought I was better than you? I literally haven't talked to you, at you, or around you until now."

  
  


This just pissed the other boy off even more- Tsuna wasn't sure how that was possible- but he did know _Xanxus_ , so who was he to speculate? ~~~~

  
  


"You damned extra-!"

  
  


He grabbed for Ichigo's tie-  
  


and didn't get much farther into his personal space than that, since Ichigo had the blond's wrist in a hold. The pleasantly bland expression he had never wavered.  
  


"Okay, Bad Attitude, we don't do that to our peers. It's rude, and rather unbecoming.. Why don't you back off, sit down and cool your head, alright? Neither of us need a detention on our first day of classes."

  
The blond was practically foaming at the mouth, but didn't have the presence of mind to retaliate against Ichigo guiding him to the seat he had stomped up from.

  
  


This event cemented Kurosaki Ichigo, and by association Kurosaki Tsuna, as the people to go if you didn't want Bakugou Katsuki at your throat.

  
  


(This _also_ cemented how much Midoriya Izuku wanted to introduce himself to the cousins.)  
  
  


* * *

It didn't take long for the cousins' and Izuku's paths to cross; not when you combine Tsuna's Hyper Intuition with Ichigo's finely tuned sense for when someone was in danger of getting beaten up, shaken down or any combination thereof.

"And what do you punks think you're doing?"

It happened after school, a few weeks after the new term started.

So _of course_ Kacchan had come to try and... dissuade... him from his dreams and ambitions.  
  


( _He could be a hero too-!_ )

There was a park a few blocks away from the school.

(And Bakugou's crew probably thought they were home free.)

The perfect place to lay an ambush for a creature of habit-

"Oi, shitty Deku, stop fuckin' muttering!"

That brought Izuku back down to Earth, as much as he was hanging from his shirt collar.  
  


(That probably wasn't a great move by Bakugou and company.)

From the corner of his eye, Izuku watched as Kurosaki's- the taller Kurosaki, Ichigo?- Ichigo's- face twist into a disapproving frown.  
  
  


"You brats didn't answer my question. What. Are. You. Doing."

One of Kacchan's other friends sneered, "None of your business, teacher's pet."

The other Kurosaki, Tsunayoshi- 'call me Tsuna'- shook his head, the universal sign of 'you shouldn't have done that'.  
  


"It looks like they're trying to assert their dominance. I've seen toddlers scarier than them, though."

  
  


Another one bared his teeth at the cousins. "Butt out, klutz."

Ichigo sighed long-sufferingly. "Alright. If you're going to act like preschoolers, I'm going to treat you like preschoolers."

Kacchan snarled, "I'd like to see you try, extra."

A faint look of commiseration flitted across Tsunayoshi's face, and wasn't that interesting?

In any case, a moment later, Kacchan and his two minions were holding onto their heads.

  
  


From out of nowhere, Ichigo had procured a paper fan, and had proceeded to smack the trio upside the head until they dropped Izuku and his belongings.

  
  


Tsuna could just about see stars in Midoriya's eyes, and he smiled, that was the look of someone watching someone else stopping a long-time campaign of suffering. He would know, he had the same look on his face whenever Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto stopped their classmates from taunting him.  
  


Privately, he allowed himself to wonder where the hell his cousin got the fan from.  
  


Then he stopped musing, and went to help Izuku pick up his stuff and stand.

* * *

  
Meanwhile, the show continued.

"Alright. We had to do it the hard way. You know, we could have avoided this."  
  


Ichigo stood with his arms crossed, fan tapping against his bicep.

Bakugou raised his head, a dark scowl making itself welcome on his face. His hands dropped from his head, landing at his sides, the tell-tale sparks of his quirk activating.  
  


It was only a matter of time before he would launch himself at the new student.  
  


"Avoid this!"

Ah, never mind, there he went. Hauling off with a right hook, directly at Ichigo's face.

  
  


It took some pretty stern stuff to have an explosion go off point blank in your face, and not even flinch. This was just petty.  
  


Grimmjow had done worse, hell, Kenpachi or Byakuya had done worse to him in their spars. Ichigo mentally rolled his eyes.  
  


 _'What a useless outburst_.'  
  
  


It took nothing but a thought to manifest his _hierro_. With his ridiculous well of power, Bakugou's explosion was a trifle.  
  


But the look on his face was priceless-  
  


(and in the solace of his inner world, yes, Ichigo and his Zanpakuto were laughing their asses off, collectively anyway, since Hollow-Zangetsu was doing most of it for them- ' ** _Oh my god, King, his face-!_** ')  
  


Back in the real world, with the most deadpan voice he could muster, Ichigo had to ask: "Are you done?"

He nodded, not giving the walking factory explosion a chance to answer.

  
  


"Good. Clear off. Go home, and know that if you try this shit again, I _will_ stop you, and I _will_ do more than just tell you off."

  
  


He jerked his head towards the streets, "Go on. Buh-bye. See you in class."

  
  


Tsuna gave a _perfectly innocent_ smile, "Don't let us catch you pulling this crap again, _capiche_?"

Neither of Bakugou's buddies bought it for a second. (' ** _So they_ did _have a braincell somewhere in those empty heads of theirs...._** ' Ichigo had to smother a laugh when he heard Murciélago.)  
  


They promptly hit the road.

  
  


Bakugou himself was dragging his feet, glaring death at the trio as he did.  
  


He caught Midoriya's eyes. The burning look he shot the green-eyed teen clearly said 'this isn't over'.  
  


(Too bad for Bakugou that it very much was.)

* * *

Ah, awkward silence.

That lovely, _choking,_ thing that it was.

"So... You want to grab something to drink before we split up?"

Not even extradimensional-war heroes are exempt from awkward small-talk to fill the awkward silences.  
  


Not even not-mafia bosses are exempt from that sweet, sweet, social awkwardness of being an out-group teen.

"Should we.. uh.... we could swing by a konbini before we head off to practice? Or we could walk you home, so that Bakugou doesn't get any ideas?"

(Oh man, their social-fu was greatly lacking.  
  


Not that Izuku's was much better....)

"Howdidyoudothat-ah! Sorry! Thank you very much for getting Kacchan to stop-- but how did you _do_ that? That was one of his bigger explosions, and it didn't leave a mark like it usually does-"  
  


Ichigo and Tsuna exchanged a worried, wide-eyed look- the social awkward evaporating in the face of distinct worry.  
  


"What do you mean-"  
  


"- 'Usually does'!? Please don't tell me that he blew up at you-"

  
  


Now, the Kurosaki cousins might have been veritable strangers to him, but in that moment, the worry they had for him far outweighed any suspicion he may have had of them.

  
  


However, there was nothing quite like a mystery quirk (or two!) to sidetrack Izuku.  
  


"It's nothing, really, but what you did was so cool!"

  
  


Tsuna looked like he was _this_ close to wringing his hands together.  
  


Ichigo looked both _done_ with the green-haired boy, and _very_ worried about him.  
  


"Midoriya, that isn't nothing. It's your health and safety on the line."

  
  


"... _Never stopped him before_..."  
  


Izuku was halfway into a mumble-storm before he even registered he said anything out loud, and then just. went for the rant. Just to try and distract the cousins from any further line of inquiry.  
  


(That didn't work.)

  
  


" _Please_ tell me we aren't the first people to intervene for you."  
  


"Okay! I won't! Say, what are your quirks again?"  
  


" _Oh Jesus_ \- _Midoriya_ -"

* * *

The cousins never did end up going to their practices that day.

Some finely-tuned Sky, big-brother, _whatever_ , instinct or another basically demanded they stay and at least _try_ to make reparations for not being there sooner for Midoriya.

(In true Ichigo fashion, it was 'Izuku' from thereon out. In classic Tsuna fashion, it was 'Midoriya-kun'.  
  


It didn't take long for Izuku to start calling them 'Icchan' and 'Tsucchan', either.)

( _There might have been a legendary Midoriya Crying Jag when the Kurosaki cousins introduced themselves to Midoriya Inko, but that's a side-story for another day._ )

After that first day, they made the effort to try and hang out with Izuku whenever they could, more often than not riling Bakugou up as a consequence.

It was a good thing then, that his favourite target changed from Izuku to Ichigo.  
  


Ichigo, who could and would tank very strong explosions from the testy blond just to prove a point.

(Oh, the detentions that Bakugou got from inappropriate quirk usage in the classrooms, and the constipated look on his face from receiving them! _Unfortunately, as the school's golden boy for who-knows-why reasons, everyone doubted the detentions would stick in Bakugou's records, but still_....)


	3. yellow glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My, my, my...
> 
> How time does fly....
> 
> Two years to be precise...
> 
> \----  
>  _Time flies like an arrow._
> 
> _  
> ~~Fruit flies like a banana.~~  
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick before we get to the chapter:
> 
> ##### CW: There's a piece of dialogue in this chapter by a character, (Bakugou), that is _purposefully_ inflammatory.
> 
> #### The opinion expressed by this character does not represent my own views and opinions.
> 
> _I am using Bakugou as a strawman and an asshole._
> 
> I apologize. I will try to make sure his character doesn't remain flat.
> 
> [That was my soapbox... let's continue.
> 
> And lo, the plot begins!!!

* * *

_Somehow, some way, time flew again, and two years had gone by._

* * *

(At Icchan's insistent prodding, and Tsucchan's gentle wheedling, Izuku was enrolled into a beginner's Muay Thai class, much to the mixed relief and horror of his mother.

She hated to see him hurt, but it was safer that he knew how to exercise and defend himself, rather than simply relying on instincts and seat-of-your-pants brawling.

  
He even met up with the cousins to run!  
  


Tsucchan liked to complain about their cardio work-out of choice the most- but he was also the one who suggested it in the first place... Icchan was of the opinion he could stuff it, and Izuku, _eventually_ , agreed.

  
For such a weedy-looking, skinny kid, man, could Tsucchan run!

Tsucchan turned around to face him, a faux-affronted look on his face.

"Hey! I've got muscles, I'm wiry!"

Icchan almost tripped over his feet, nearly choking on his laughter as he tried to keep his feet.

... _And Izuku really had to work on keeping his internal dialogue,_ internal....)

~~\-------~~

Two years, a handful of difficulties, and many, many standoffs with Kac- with _Bakugou_ \- and here they were, in their last year of middle school, with high school entrance exams looming ever closer.

That day during the last class, the teacher once again brought up the high schools that his students were trying to get into.

(Admittedly, Izuku _did_ tune the teacher out, being far more interested in analysing the fight he saw that morning on his way to school. That was, _perhaps_ , a mistake.)

"Well... it looks like Bakugou, Midoriya and the Kurosaki's are all aiming for U.A.! Please reme-"

**BOOM**

( _There went yet another desk top._ )

"YOU SHITTY EXTRAS COULDN'T CUT IT IF YOU TRIED!"

Bakugou was, once again, close to frothing at the mouth as he braced his hands against the wreckage of what used to be his latest desk.

Ichigo didn't bother to hide the condescending lilt or the eye roll that followed it.

"Bakugou, _please_. Indoor voices. You're interrupting the teacher."

( _This turned the dial on Bakugou's rage all the way past eleven._ )

" **HAH!?** You wanna fuckin' go, Carrot-Top?!"

Ichigo turned around to face the red-eyed teen, bored disinterest radiating from nearly every pore of him.

" _Oh please_ , like you haven't used that one before."

On the other side of the classroom, Tsuna had his face buried in his hands- it wasn't _quite_ the same as the Gokudera vs. Yamamoto arguments, but that familiar headache was nevertheless brewing.

"Ichi-nii, _please_ stop bugging Bakugou, it's not worth it."

( _And in a complete twist-_ not really _- **that** just ratcheted Bakugou's fit of pique up further._)

"Oh, you're backing down, coward? Gonna listen to what that girly-bastard has to say? Your sissy-boy cousin gonna bail you out? What a pussy."

( _Oh look, there went two whole other desk tops!_

 _One had an overlarge knife (_ or four _) buried in it, and the other burnt, then froze itself_.)

(Half of the class, including Izuku, shared one collective thought of: ' _Hmmm... that was new._ '

The other half, including the teacher, shared a single thought of: ' _Holy fucking shit, what the_ **fuck** _is that!?_ '

Two schools of thought, amiright?)

If Bakugou's anger was like a detonation, then the combined force of both Kurosakis' anger was like the desolate wastes of the Antarctic.

"Did you really say what I think you said?"

If Izuku didn't know any better, he would have said that it looked like Ichigo's eyes were glowing yellow.

"I think he did."

There's no way Tsuna had a shroud of fire over him, right?

( _Can you hear those distant bells?_ )

"It's not cowardly to pick your battles, since there _are_ battles you can't win... But, you wouldn't know that, would you? No. You're all brute force and ignorance." Tsuna's voice was positively glacial.

Bakugou bristled at the implication that he wasn't _brilliant_ , that he wasn't _a rising star_.  
  


"You shouldn't say things like that- imply that people are cowards or lesser because they refuse to play your games."

Ichigo's eyes shone with a feral light, but he made a chiding sound and then continued talking, "Tch, Tsuna's right, you know. You should learn to pick your battles. 'Cuz one day, your mouth's gonna write a cheque your ass can't cash- then where will you be?"

It was like the air went still in the room- everyone seemed to hold their breath- awash in anticipation- _what was going to happen, was there going to be a fight_ -

**RI-RING**

The dismissal bell rang, and several students jumped in shock.

Both cousins inhaled deeply, trying to calm down.

Ichigo dematerialized his swords. Tsuna's aura dimmed.

In sync, the two stepped away from their ruined desks, and bowed to the teacher.

"Sorry sir. My temper got the better of me. I hate hearing people mock my family."

"I apologise as well. Listening to fools like that, run their mouths... it sets my teeth on edge. They always judge on looks before skills."

* * *

' _That was a hell of a note to end a day on._ ' Tsuna thought as he, Ichigo and Izuku walked back to the Midoriya apartment. Sure, they got a detention for destruction of school property, but so did Bakugou.

He never did like using anger to get people to listen to him, it left a sour taste in his mouth, since it felt like a precipice and one wrong step could sent him hurtling off of the edge.

He and Ichigo were pretty similar in that respect, actually.

Well, Ichigo himself... His sword spirits on the other hand, tended to be a little more brazen or outright bloodthirsty.


	4. orange glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happens like this:

His Intuition had been telling him something was going to happen- something big. Tsuna had just assumed that it was the confrontation with Bakugou, the first time his own temper had gotten the better of him, in this world.

In the middle of his stride, his Hyper Intuition **_blared_** ; and alarm prickled down his spine. He dropped his school bag on the ground, and loosened up his tense posture, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

Tsuna scanned the area, cataloguing the space the three of them were in, but he saw nothing out of place. Yet.

After years of their Sky Flames being resonant with each-other's, Ichigo quickly followed suit, drawing Murciélago, and settling into a deceptively loose stance.

This put Izuku between the two of them.

He felt a little awkward, but trusted his friends' instincts. (Especially since he _couldn't_ tell that something was _very_ clearly about to go down.)

It was with fortuitous timing, in any case, because not a half-second after Ichigo settled, a nearby manhole cover was blasted up from the street and something- _someone_ \- oozed out of the sewers.

There was a beat of silence, where Ichigo and Tsuna observed the disgusting man-thing that now stood staring at them.

Creepy laughter bubbled out of his mouth. "Well, if it isn't my lucky day! Three perfect, non-descript vessels! Kahaha, who should I choose...."

Tsuna's aura, humming beneath his skin, sparked to life and settled over him. Like those wings of Byakuran's ( _\- who was Byakuran?-_ ) he let his Flames wrap over Ichigo and Midoriya-kun.

Like Tsuna, Ichigo's power leapt to meet his demands.

Murciélago's hilt was a comforting weight in his hand even as answering flames kindled to life and twined with Tsuna's, the voices of his zanpakuto harmonizing with his own.

A calm settled over Izuku's nervous body; he was 95% sure it had to do with whatever Tsucchan and Icchan were doing. Like the cousins, he set himself in a ready position, muscles yielding to countless hours poured into stances and techniques- the familiarity quelled some of the anxiety but not all of it.

The man's prominent eyes rolled within the confines of his not-quite flesh, burning gaze raking over each boy in turn.

"Fire's too bright, swords're too flashy but you-"

Izuku gulped, took a step back, not liking where that disjointed train of thought was threatening to go, the man- the _villain_ 's eyes tracking him.

"- well, you're a perfect meat-suit, aren't you-"

Tsuna matched his step backwards, while Ichigo took two forwards, now standing between this creep and _his_ _own_.

Tsuna's voice was ironclad and cold when he tells, he orders, this _villain_ what he ought to be doing.

"Stay where you are."

"Kahahaha, why should I listen, when my ticket to freedom is within my grasp-"

As abruptly as he started laughing, he stopped. "Enough talking anyway, kid, you're my ticket outta _his_ sight, so-"

He moved faster than either Tsuna or Ichigo expected him to be able to- and to that end, ran right for a stunned Izuku.

"I really should be thanking you, you're my hero, really- just stay still for, oh, 45 seconds, and it'll all be over."

"Not a chance, ya creep. Enclose, Murciélago!"

Black and green and orange energy erupted out of Ichigo's body, Flames dancing merrily between strands of light.

When the lightshow died down, the tall young man that had stood there was replaced with a far more menacing figure wearing a tattered longcoat and ragged pants- black and orange streaked spiky hair, acid green eyes, sprawling tattoos, imposing black leather wings, a thick tail lashing back and forth, a sharp, downward pointed horn... Oh yes, where stood Kurosaki Ichigo, now stood a demon made flesh.

( **You ain't seen nothin' yet.** )

While Ichigo distracted him, Tsuna began herding Izuku away from the villain, moving him further back into the open space.

"Breathe, Midoriya-kun. We won't let him get to you."

Facing the villain, Ichigo had a feral smile on his face, a snarl in his voice as he launched out bolts of energy at the sludge-bodied man still making a move towards Izuku.

"Shoulda listened and. kept. yer. distance!"

The villain bobbed and wove between the projectiles; as he passed close to Ichigo, the transformed teen clipped him with his wings, staggering him back a few feet.

An attention-grabbing swirl of crimson and jet light was building in front of Ichigo's face, casting his already intimidating visage in an unearthly glow. With a shout, while the villain was taken aback, Ichigo let loose the cero.

~~\------~~

Unfortunately for Tsuna's plan, while the attack did both scatter and hinder the villain, a part of his malleable body was closer to he and Izuku than what was preferable.

Tsuna flared his aura brighter, Flames settling over his hands as he put himself in front of Izuku.

A slash of air hit the villain in the back but didn't otherwise effect him; Tsuna scowled.

"Tch. You don't know when to give up, do you?"

He threw his fist out in a wide arc and a gout of Flame and fire followed in the wake of the movement.

The villain reared back, just avoiding the blast-

\- but not avoiding the punch Tsuna aimed for the approximate area of his face.

~~\------~~

It also meant that Tsuna couldn't avoid the villain's retaliatory strike, or more accurately, the villain's retaliatory _throw_ -

\- and Tsuna was sent barrelling into his cousin's chest.

The impact knocked the two over, and Ichigo lost his hold on his transformation and Murciélago.

This meant the path between the villain and his target was clear.

Whatever calm had enveloped Izuku had turned icy and his scope of vision narrowed- all he could see was the villain intent on _erasing_ him, on destroying _Izuku_ , in order to, to what? Escape? ( _\- From who?-_ )

His breathing stuttered, limbs growing numb as the man threw himself at Izuku.

"Izuku!"

"No-!"

The cousins' voices were far away to his ears.

The villain's was too close.

"Stay still okay? I'll make it quick.."

* * *

His hands clawed for purchase, finding none in the villain's sludge-like form. The villain laughed, mocking Izuku for his futile attempt at saving himself, but he couldn't hear the words.

He could only hear his thoughts and his heartbeat hammering away in his chest.

' _I'm dying? No, no, I_ can't _be- I- I have too many things to do-_ too many regrets _-_ '

' _I'm_ so _sorry mom, if only I was stronger- I-_ '

In that moment, his will crystallized.

' _No! I refuse to die! I_ will _become a hero, so I can't die here! I_ have _to get out of this- I've gotta do it-_ '

(From the mucky confines of the villain's hold on Izuku, brilliant orange and green light shone.)

' _With my dying will!_ '

The parts of Izuku that Ichigo and Tsuna could see, beneath all of the goopy body of his assailant, were suddenly lit up with the telltale orange glow of Sky Flames and much to Tsuna's shock and awe, Lightning Flames.

Both his and Ichigo's flames rekindled and surged to meet Izuku's.

The boys weren't much farther behind their flames, using their Harmony to throw off the villain's was simply the first step.

The next was them grabbing Izuku around the shoulders and hips, and heaving him _up_ \- _out_ \- _away_ \- from the villain's grasp.

~~\------~~

(During the commotion, from out of the manhole leapt a certain Pro Hero- not the boys were paying attention to the scene playing out behind them- his iconic greeting dying on his lips as he took in the sight before him.

Three on-fire teens. Two wrestling the third away from the very villain he was chasing.

The petty thief he had been chasing for hours, struggling to overtake one of the boys.

It was... It was a lot to take in, actually.

Yagi Toshinori had seen some _shit_ in his long and lauded career in Heroics, but what he saw now was definitely going to be ranking high on his list for years to come.

( _Oh, oh no sir, no. If only you knew what the future had in store..._ )

' _One one hand,_ ' he mused, ' _they do have it under control, and it_ is _self-defence..._ '

' _On the other,_ ' his ever-present signature grin faded slightly, ' _I do need to get this villain into police custody, and power down..._ '

Yagi Toshinori- All Might- tuned back into the scuffle just in time to hear- )

~~\------~~  
  
  


"That's it! Freeze!"

With the amount of Flames pouring out of the three of them, and how much Tsuna just wanted _his own_ to be safe and away from this **_threat_** , could you really blame him for resorting to such drastic measures?

After all, besides Clouds, the most possessive Flame types _were_ Skies-

( _and_ Earths _, and_ Seas _, and aren't you lucky, little **Transcendental**? To be all three- _)

  
  
  


It took nought but a second to assess that his Elements were safe before he whispered.

"... Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition..."

And with Izuku out of the way of the villain, he was quickly encased in ice, with stray bolts of Izuku's Lightning flickering, trapped with him.

" _That was impressive, my boy!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick peek at next chapter:
> 
> _Izuku whipped around so quickly, Tsuna was concerned that he got whiplash from doing so._


	5. red glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on _glass prisms_ :
> 
> "That was impressive, my boy!"

Izuku whipped around so quickly, Tsuna was concerned that he got whiplash from doing so.

There was a high-pitched keening sound coming from Ichigo's left, and he shot Tsuna a look over Izuku's head, the ' _I-don't-know-what-is-happening_ ' expression on his face caused the brunet to huff a laugh.

It was Izuku, because of course it was Izuku; the green-eyed teen always got excited when it came to heroes. And Ichigo was 95% certain the blond man with the ridiculous hair was a hero.

"AAAAAAA- _ohmygodohmygodohmygod_ , is that _All Might_ , in the _flesh_ \- _ohmygodohmygod_ -"

' _Oookay, my bad._ THE _Hero... You'd think the man hung the stars with the way 'Zuku looks at him..._ ' Ichigo minutely shook his head, appraising the hero from the corner of his eye.

' _He looks like he's hiding something.. I just hope it isn't the kind of dangerous that we'll end up in..._ '

In unison, his wilder zanpakutou spirits snorted.

' ** _Little King, tell me you don't believe that..._** ' Kyouka's usually neutral voice was tinted with amusement.

The Old Man's voice was chiding but cautiously amused as he warned his wielder. ' ** _Ichigo, don't speak things into the world if you don't want to have them happen._** '

Ichigo gave his head a mental shake- only to have _that_ send Hollow-Zangetsu back into a fit of hilarity.

He felt Tsuna's askance, and sent a pulse of reassurance through their flame-bond- and while he was thinking about his Flames, _man_ , Tsuna had to go back over what this triple-bond that was forming meant for the three of them-

Across Izuku's back, Tsuna gently patted his side.

Right, focus. His concern was the newly Activated Sky, one of _his own_ , and then the Hero and the villain.... Right...

He and Tsuna manoeuvred the three of them back to where they dropped their bags at the start of the clash with the villain, with Izuku still in the throes of a fanboy's paroxysm, and the blond giant stuck staring at them, and the freshly iced villain.

  
  


All Might cleared his throat, feeling a little awkward. "Ah, would you mind freeing up our felon here, so I can bring him into police custody?"

He met the brunet boy's gaze, and found mild scrutiny.

"It was quite impressive what you boys did to free your friend, but please keep quirk usage, even in a self-defence situation, to a minimum..."

As he said that, it felt as though there were a multitude of acupuncture needles bearing down onto him- and deeper scrutiny. The ginger boy wasn't glaring- ' _yet,_ ' he thought warily- but he was giving him a _very_ thorough look-over.

The brunet noticed his friend eyeing the hero, and patted him again, drawing both sets of eyes back to him.

When he spoke it was with a gentle, but mildly disbelieving tone.

"Not that I want you to think I'm being doubtful or anything, but, don't you want to call the police over, so there's a car or something to take him into custody _with_?"

* * *

Izuku's thought process was running, nay, tripping over itself, trying to process the last, oh, ten minutes.

There was just so much happening-

_they got caught up in a villain attack-_

_the villain wanted him- yikes-_

_Tsucchan and Icchan were_ badasses _-_

_oh my god- he was going to die-_

_oh my god- All Might was there-_

That warmth he felt- _from the cousins, from himself?_ \- wrapped itself around him, and something deep in his soul hummed in contentment. He felt his body press into the bodies of the boys on either side of him- feeling more than hearing two other 'voices' mesh with his own.  
  


Distantly, he heard his own voice, and oh.  
  


He was babbling. The adrenaline crash was getting to him.

"-I can't believe I'm meeting All Might! Best day ever- _oh_. Oh _no_. Mom's gonna be **_pissed_** \- she can't know what happened- Icchan, Tsucchan, we _can't_ tell Mom-!"

There were two bursts of soft laughter from _his own_ , and a deep booming laugh from-

_\- how did he forget ALL MIGHT, the Number One Hero, was right there?!?_

"I should be fine to escort this erring young man to a police station, if you'd be so kind as to unfreeze him, my boy." The Hero said with a megawatt smile, gesturing to several empty two-litre bottles.

Tsuna frowned, that was more dehumanizing than being carted into a station as a block of ice.

"Alright, sir. Just give me a moment to grab our things."

And like that, Izuku was lost to Fanboy-Land once again.

Tsuna patted Ichigo's side a third time, gently disentangling himself from the other two, and crouching down to retrieve their bags. There was a satisfied hum coming from their forming flame bond, and Tsuna allowed himself a smugly pleased smile.

Said smile was off of his face before he turned to the Hero and went to undo his containment method.

* * *

After the villain was secure, for a given value of cargo pocket security, and before All Might left, having, yes, signed Izuku's notebook, he stopped to give a piece of advice to the trio.  
  


"You boys might want to put yourselves out before you reach the next street."

He was gone without so much as a by-your-leave after that. ( _Perhaps he read the displeasure in the air after the words passed his lips?_ )

His mind was lost in a haze of **_howdare_** _howdare **HOWDAREHESAYTHATTOMINE**_ \- Sky Instincts crashing and merging with his Hollow nature- he snarled deep in his chest- the placating voices of his zanpakutou unheard over the roar of blood in his ears-  
  


Before Ichigo could work himself up into a right proper Frenzy and go after the _callous_ hero, two sets of arms and soothing Sky Flames wrapped around him.

As soon as the hero left, Tsuna knew something else was about to happen. He wasn't expecting his cousin to fall so hard into his Instincts though.  
  


That said, knowing what he did about Ichigo and the lengths the older teen would go to for any of _his own_ , well.  
  


He probably should have expected that his not-quite-a-Wrath cousin would go into a Frenzy at a perceived threat to himself and some of his own.  
  


As soon as Ichigo's Flames shifted into something a little more feral, Tsuna wrapped his cousin in a hug and poured over as much of his own Flames as he dared to- radiating _peacecalmsafenoharm_ and just the _slightest_ hint of Tranquility. ( _Reborn would be so proud of his ingenuity- how long has it been?-_ )

He felt Izuku quickly follow suit, and curl his flames around the cousins', awkwardly hugging Ichigo from the other side.

Peering up at Ichigo's face, Tsuna swallowed hard- his normally warm deep brown eyes were flickering between the gold of his hollow, and the warning orange-red of his Flames barely being contained.  
  


 _Hiiie_ , a little more rainy Tranquility then....

What felt like hours but was only minutes later, Ichigo was calming down. He gently extracted his arms from being pinned at his sides, and then wrapped his Skies up in a hug.

"Sorry that I scared you, Tsuna, Izuku."

Tsuna smiled at his cousin, a little sad and a little sheepish.

"It's okay, I should have known that we'd be a little touchy with the new bond settling."

With one final squeeze, Ichigo released the other two, and grabbed all of their packs.

"Let's get back to Auntie's."

Tsuna nodded, before facepalming. "Flames. Right."

Izuku knew he looked incredibly confused. "Um."

"If you don't mind me asking, what bond? And what do you mean by 'flames'?"

Ichigo was the one to facepalm, while Tsuna muttered deprecations of himself into his wrist.

"Uh," Tsuna cupped his chin, trying to find the words, "Flames are a manifestation of a person's will. Everyone has them, or the potential for them, and they're activated quote-unquote naturally by like, near death experiences- since it's said that a person will overcome any mental limitations they might have, the closer they feel like they are to dying."  
  


He scratched the back of his head, Izuku looked pretty poleaxed.

  
Maybe Tsuna felt a little guilty for feeling a little smug about the look on his friend's face, but.... ' _Oh man, I've been there, Midoriya-kun, and it just gets wilder from here...._ '  
  


"Most people fall into the Court of the Sky- that is, the set of attributes- _hiie, I am so bad at explaining things_ \- so, your fire is green, right?"  
  


Izuku nodded, so Tsuna continued.  
  


"This kind of green 'fire' is a hallmark of Lightning Flames-"  
  


"Wait- isn't this- _you mean this isn't your quirk_?!"

Ichigo had kept a lookout while Tsuna tried to explain, at the same time, coaxing down all of their Flames, so that by the time they hit the main street, there was little trace of their souls' infernos- save for the glints in their eyes.  
  


' _I'd call that a job well done, especially after losing my composure.._ '  
  


' ** _It comes with practice, little king, and getting used to new instincts._** '  
  


' _That's true-_ '

Before Tsuna and Izuku could deal with that bombshell, or Ichigo could finish chatting with his spirits, they heard an explosion coming from several blocks away.

* * *

It didn't take but a look before the three of them were headed off towards the explosion's epicentre. As they got closer, the sound of more explosions, civilians screaming and general calamity got louder.

One side street was completely clogged up by pedestrian rubberneckers. That was probably where the-

**  
BOOM**

  
' _Yep,_ '

**  
BOOM  
  
**

' _This is the place.._ '  
  


Tsuna shook his head a little.  
  


The three of them pushed into the crowd, trying to get a better look. Tsuna slipped between the gaps people left rather easily thanks to his build, while Ichigo ramped up his resting-demon-face and the throng of people parted for him and Izuku.

There was a bigger commotion the closer they got to the centre of the street.

As they pressed closer, the snippets of other people's conversation got louder and louder.  
  


"- that poor boy, I hope he'll be okay-"

  
"- did you hear? All Might's supposed to be in the area today-"

  
"- I don't remember the last time a hostage situation got this bad-"  
  
  


( _Such was the nature of people- as long as it wasn't actively a danger to them personally, there would be gawkers. And oh, how there were gawkers._ )

Beyond the line of Pros and police officers, there was a field of debris and small fires; and in the middle of it all was the villain from earlier, and-

' _Oh my god.. is that Bakugou?_ '

* * *

Ichigo felt numb.  
  
  


Through the bond he could feel horror wash over Tsuna and a familiar sort of determination settle in Izuku, and then in Tsuna.  
  
  


He nodded to himself, and nudged Izuku closer to Tsuna.  
  
  


They'd probably want to talk properly about their slapdash plan.  
  


It took the trio less than a minute to determine that their plan was: rescue Bakugou, ice the villain, plus-minus getting the heroes to do their goddamned jobs; _yes that last addition was Ichigo's, no he wasn't biased, whatever gave you that impression?_

  
  


Anyway, that minute was a long one.  
  


  
They watched the heroes twiddle their thumbs or flail about how 'they didn't have the quirk for the job', like it took a power to do the right thing-  
  


  
' ** _Calm yourself, Ichigo. Getting angry now won't solve your problems._** '  
  


  
The Old Man was right- of course he was, he was one of the more level-headed of his zanpakutou- Ichigo needed to be calm, needed to find the eye of the storm, otherwise he'd be right back in a Frenzy and neither Tsuna or Izuku needed that right now.  
  
  


No, they needed Ichigo to keep as much of a level head as he could- his calm would affect theirs in turn.

Bakugou let off another explosion in his struggle to get out of the villain's grasp- that was a decent enough signal for them to get their asses in gear.

It was all too easy to slip beyond the police-and-hero cordon. They closed half the distance to Bakugou and the villain before there were shouts at them to ' _come back, because it was too dangerous, let the heroes do their jobs!_ '

Ichigo mentally rolled his eyes, because sure _the heroes were doing their jobs_.

What a crock of bull. The ones that were on site weren't doing anything but complaining and sitting on their hands while a child was in serious danger.

Across the flame bond, Tsuna sent him a wave of chiding Tranquility- he must have been slipping closer to a Frenzy.

' _ **Just breathe Ichigo. Take care of the kid first, before you tear strips from these so-called Heroes.**_ '

Murciélago was right.

Gold eyes shuttered closed, and brown eyes opened.


End file.
